


The Condensed WENN on radio

by wabbitseason



Category: Remember WENN
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-05
Updated: 2002-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: Radio soaps are a little odd when you think about it...





	The Condensed WENN on radio

**Author's Note:**

> Just working off a case of the sillies...

  
"Darling, is that you?"

"Yes, I've finally recovered from the amnesia and divorced my last three wives, so now we can finally be together. Oh, Elizabeth, will you still marry me after putting up with me for 300 odd episodes?"

"Of course, Brent! I've always loved you. In my heart, it has always been you. It isn't your fault, you silly fool, that the author doesn't know how to write a real romance."

"I love you."

"And I love you more."

"Oh Brent!"

"Oh Elizabeth!"

"Oh... Brent!"

"Tune in next week for the condensed Valiant Journey when Daphne Danvers..."

"Mackie!"


End file.
